


Observations

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Baking, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal hadn't gotten as far in life as he had without being fairly observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Baked Goods"

Neal hadn't gotten as far in life as he had without being fairly observant. In fact, he would list it among his top three qualities, most days.

Thus, it only took him a two days to realize that, more than usual, people were eyeing him when he entered the office in the morning. At the beginning of his work release, he had been subject to plenty of looks, from annoyed, to intrigued, to downright hostile. And yes, of course, from the new interns, lust and awe. But as the weeks had turned to months, the looks had mostly faded to a neutral, comfortable, familiarity.

That said, the week after Thanksgiving, Neal noticed a new range of looks - expectant looks.

The next day he determined to arrive early, hoping to catch people entering one by one and see if he could sort out the meaning behind their stares.

To Neal's surprise, he found no looks directed at him all morning. However, when Peter stepped off the elevator, every eye surreptitiously turned towards him. Neal realized that he had only thought people were staring at _him_ because he arrived with Peter most days. But this, this was intriguing.

Thursday yielded no new insight into the mystery, but Friday brought much sought - and delicious - clarity.

As Neal got out of the Taurus in the FBI's parking garage, Peter asked him to wait. Then three large tupperware containers were placed in Neal's arms. He considered complaining, but the wonderful smells coming from the top dish halted him. Neal began to reanalyze the mysterious looks Peter had been getting all week in the wake of this new information.

Peter himself grabbed a large basket from the Taurus and then gestured for Neal to proceed. As soon as they got off the elevator, Neal's suspicion was confirmed. The surreptitious looks were there, but now with a tinge of excitement and anticipation.

"So," he asked as they made their way to the conference room. "El's in a holiday baking mood?"

Peter grinned. "She does this every year. Every moment she's not working, she's baking."

"I take it you often bring them into work?" Neal asked, subtly indicating the growing crowd outside the conference room.

Peter's grin widened. "Yup!" The last lid removed, Peter opened the conference room door and called out. "Baked goods for all!"

Neal quickly grabbed a scone and two cookies before they were all taken, then retreated to Peter's office to eat his spoils in peace. They were indeed delicious, and Neal began planning ways to get himself invited to the Burke's house this month.


End file.
